PriPara the Movie: Everyone, Assemble! Prism ☆ Tours
PriPara the Movie: Everyone, Assemble! Prism ☆ Tours (劇場版プリパラ み～んなあつまれ！プリズム☆ツアーズ Gekijō-ban PriPara Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism ☆ Tours) is the film based on and starring the characters from PriPara. The film first began showing in theaters across Japan from March 7th, 2015. The official site for the movie can be found here. Aside from the PriPara performances, the movie also features the journey of characters across all the Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis Aira, Mia, Naru, and Laala introduce themselves as if it were an episode of Pretty Rhythm All-Star Selection. Laala thanks them for their help and offers to teach them about the world of PriPara. Everyone agrees, until Mia points out that this isn’t All-Star Selection: this is the PriPara movie. The PriPara characters then announce that the movie is beginning. Meganee and Meganii address an audience of various minor Pretty Rhythm characters and tells them that while recording devices are not allowed, cheering for idols and using glow sticks is permitted. Meganee and Meganii introduce performances of Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha!, Solar Flare Sherbert, Pretty Prism Paradise, and No D&D Code. Laala, Mirei, Sophy, Shion, Dorothy, and Leona then appear on the train and Meganee proposes a contest between SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe. They perform Happy Pa Lucky and Change My World. As the results of the contest are being tabulated, the screen glitches out and Falulu appears, performing 0-week old. After her performance, her pedestal rises into the stars, causing an error in the Prism Tour system. Falulu encounters Rinne from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and as they touch, a bright light engulfs the screen and the Prism Tour’s destination abruptly changes from PriPara Town to the Mascot Graveyard. As the Prism Tour train hurtles into the Mascot Graveyard, Cosmo Hojo calls out to them and performs Your 100% Life. The PriPara characters exit the train and ask Cosmo where they are. Cosmo says she doesn’t know and asks who they are, confusing the group. Cosmo offers the group Prism Stones which the group uses to enter the Prism Show world, where they meet Aira, Mia, and Naru, who introduce themselves as Prism Stars and offers to teach the group about Prism Shows. The group are given a choice of four doors to go through. At this point, the movie diverges into one of 4 routes. Route 1: Route 2: Laala runs to door number 2, where the Saints discuss the top Prism Stars. Included are Beru from Rainbow Live performing Get Music; MARs from Aurora Dream performing Que Sera; Happy Rain from Rainbow Live performing Downpour Happy; Mion from Aurora Dream performing Switch on My Heart; Rinne and June from Rainbow Live performing Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend; June performing nth Color; and Pretty Rhythm All Stars performing I Want to Fall in Love 1000%. Route 3: Route 4: Laala runs toward door number 1, but slips on a banana peel, sending her into the scary-looking fourth door. Meganii introduces the boy group from Aurora Dream and Dear My Future, Callings, as they perform Tinker Bell's Love. Meganii introduces Rainbow Live's Hiro and Kazuki performing Boy Meets Girl and Kazuki's performance of Freedom. He briefly discusses the Prism King Cup and then tells the group about the formation of Over the Rainbow as they perform Athletic Core. Hiro and Kouji perform Pride, and the route concludes with Over the Rainbow's performance of Flavor as Meganii says the group is not done yet. The PriPara characters come back out of the door they entered, but the Prism Show World is about to collapse. They are falling into the Graveyard when Rinne appears, telling them to perform using the Prism Stones they received earlier to restore the Prism World’s sparkle. They perform Realize while incorporating Prism Jumps, Prism Acts, and Prism Lives. Aira, Mia, and Naru thank the group for their help and perform Make It. Prism World is restored and the PriPara characters are able to leave. After the tour is over, the group runs into Cosmo, who is confused when they ask if she was on the tour with them. Cosmo explains that she went on the tour a long time ago when she was deciding whether or not to become a designer. The tour helped inspire her to create the cyalume coords that are used in PriPara. Laala decides that the group should go on the tour again, only to realize that Kuma and Usagi are nowhere to be found. The group slowly realizes that they’re still in the Mascot Graveyard, and the movie ends with Kuma and Usagi in the Graveyard begging for help. After the credits, Aroma and Mikan appear, promising the audience that they will meet again in PriPara Town. Character Appearances PriPara Characters *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Meganee Akai *Aroma Kurosu *Mikan Shiratama *Faruru *Cosmo Hojo Pretty Rhythm:'' Aurora Dream'' *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Kaname Chris *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru Pretty Rhythm:'' Dear My Future'' *Mia Ageha *Reina Miyama *Karin Shijimi *Ayami Ooruri *Hye In *Chae Kyoung *So Min *Shi Yoon *Jae Eun Pretty Rhythm:'' Rainbow Live'' *Cosmo Hojo *Naru Ayase *Rinne *Ann Fukuhara *Ito Suzuno *Bell Renjoji *Otoha Takanashi *Wakana Momozono *Juné Amou *Hiro Hayami *Kouji Mihama *Kazuki Nishina *Rei Kurokawa Mascot Characters PriPara Characters *Kuma *Usagi Music List Song in All Tours *GoGo! PuriParaifu By SoLaMi♡SMILE (in the opening credits) *Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha! By Laala with Mirei *Solar Flare Sherbet By Sophie Hojo *Pretty Prism Paradise! By SoLaMi♡SMILE *No D&D Code By Dressing Pafé *Happy Pa-Lucky By SoLaMi♡SMILE *CHANGE! MY WORLD By Dressing Pafé *0-week-old By Faruru Bokerdole *Your 100% Life By Cosmo Hojo *Realize! by SoLaMi♡Dressing *Make it! by Saints & SoLaMi♡Dressing *Welcome! Girls! By Meganee and Meganii (ending theme) Lovely Dream Tour *You May Dream By MARs *Dear My Future ~To the Future Me~ By Prizmmy☆ *Heart♥Various♥Colored♥Dream By Happy Rain♪ *The Burning Heart Gets Hotter By MARS *Cheer!Yeah!x2 By Cosmos *Little Wing & Beautiful Pride By Naru&Bell *Dream Goes On By Aira Harune Perfect Star Tour * Get music! by Bell Renjoji * Que sera by MARs * Downpour of HAPPY! by Happy Rain♪ * Switch On My Heart by Mion Takamine * SEVENDAYS LOVE, SEVENDAYS FRIEND by Rinne&Juné * nth color by Juné Amou * You May Dream by MARs * Life is Just a Miracle ~It's Wonderful to be Alive~ by Prizmmy☆ Super Miracle Tour * Hop! Step!! Jump!! by MARs * Mirage JET by Sprouts * Thank You!! by P&P * Rosette Nebula by Bell Rose * Cherry-picking-days by Ann&Wakana * ALIVE by Ito&Otoha * Yoinakoso♪ by Serenon with K * My Heart is Fully Charged! by Rizumu Amamiya * gift by Rinne Heart Throbbing Prism Boys Tour * Beloved Tinkerbell by Callings * BOY MEETS GIRL by Hiro Hayami and Kazuki Nishina * FREEDOM by Kazuki Nishina * EZ DO DANCE by Rei Kurokawa * athletic core by Over the Rainbow * pride by Hiro Hayami and Kouji Mihama * Flavor by Over the Rainbow Release The film was released on March 7, 2015 but advanced tickets went on sale December 13th which also doubled as PriTickets. Those who attended also received pieces of the Bunny Magician Coord starting with the One Piece Dress on March 7, then on March 21 moviegoers received Bunny Magician shoes and hair accessory. Videos Trivia *PriPara was greenlit for a movie when it was less than a month old. *It was officially announced at Shogakukan's Ciao Summer Festival held in Yokohama. *The characters from both series designs are slightly different; as the illustrators from PriPara redrew their character images. * According to a tweet from the CG director, the movie will have new CG. * This is the first PriPara/Pretty Rhythm Collaboration piece announced. * The movie has four stories which change weekly. ** First story is "Lovely Dream Tour", second story is "Perfect Star Tour", third story is "Super Miracle Tour" and the fourth story is "Exciting! Prism Boys Tour". *Six PriPara characters use some Pretty Rhythm elements in the movie . ** Laala and Shion use the Prism Jump. ** Mirei and Dorothy use the Prism Act. ** Leona and Sophie use the Prism Live. * Saints use their Cyalume Change in the movie. ** Aira, Mia, Naru use their Wedding Dress Series, Symphonia Series and Seventh Coord to do the Cyalume Change. *The 60-minute film ranked 10th in its first weekend *Despite it's limited release with only 40 screens, it earned an impressive 100 million yen in one month. * This is the first time Meganii and Meganee sing, they sing the song in the credits, "Welcome Girls!" Category:Anime Category:Movie Category:PriPara X Pretty Rhythm